Ready or Not
by iwantausername
Summary: Gibbs and McGee had a one-night stand. Now Tim is pregnant. With the team's help, whether they are ready or not, the new couple figure everything out. Mpreg. McGibbs.
1. Chapter 1

Alright. Chapter one. There is a prologue to this story, I posted it separately. It is called **Positive**. This is Mpreg, and eventual McGibbs. I may have some problems with timelines of the show, in those cases please let me know so I can try fix them. Roughly this takes place somewhere around season 7 I believe is the season after Somalia? Anyway, in this male pregnancy is sort of a more common thing. I hope you enjoy and please give it a review. :)

I do not own NCIS or it's characters.

 **NAVAL** **CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE SERVICE**

"This stays between us, right?" Tim hesitated in front of the older man. "Like, patient doctor confidentiality?"

Dr. Ducky Mallard smiled softly at the young man sitting across from him in his office down in Autopsy. The young agent had just told him what had transpired between himself and Agent Gibbs. Ducky was not surprised. He saw the looks between the two men over the years, knew they wanted to be together. But he also knew that Jethro was too stubborn and had that blasted 'Rule 12' to hide behind, and Timothy was too shy to actually act upon his desires. Obviously both had now crossed that line they had drawn all those years ago.

Ducky had not been surprised it had finally happened, he knew many agents throughout the office (including their own teammates) had bets on how long it would take for the two men to get their acts together and realize what they both wanted was one another, and finally, finally, get together. Ducky himself had only shook his head when he learned that even his medical assistant, Jimmy Palmer, had taken a bet when and where it would happen.

Of course, when young Timothy had come to him after their latest case had finished up, and told him his newest development, Ducky could say he was very surprised. Knowing that the young agent was now pregnant with Jethro's child, Ducky was worried how this would end for the two agents and friends. How this would change everything for them, not only as teammates, but has friends, and maybe even lovers.

"Of course, Timothy." Ducky nodded, and Tim sighed in relief.

"I'm just not ready for them to know." Tim added quickly, and then quietly, "Or him."

"You have to tell him sooner or later, Timothy. You can't be out in the field now."

Tim nodded, "I know. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. I need proof before I approach Gibbs. He already knows I'm going to be late for work."

Ducky sighed, knowing that was the best he was going to get from the younger man. Timothy was just as stubborn as Jethro. The medical examiner watched as Timothy stood from the couch, thanked him, and then walked out the door, heading back to his desk, obviously to grab his backpack and head home for the evening.

 **NAVAL** **CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE SERVICE**

When Tim got into work shortly after ten in the morning, a half hour after his doctor's appointment, he got straight to work - with cold cases. The pregnancy test the doctor had ordered and an ultrasound scan tucked away in his backpack, Tim got straight to work. He had finished his report from their case the night before, before going down to talk with Ducky. Going to see the medical examiner had been his second thing on the mental check list he had made for himself. The third had been the doctor's appointment, and the fourth? Gibbs.

He knew the older man needed to know, he had a right to know he was going to be a father again. Tim was just scared of how he would react. The senior agent had barely spoken to Tim other then barking orders at him since that night. Sighing deeply, Tim looked across his desk to his boss, who was currently reading one of their reports from last night, clearly not happy with it. Tim would give money that it was DiNozzo's.

Taking a deep breath, Tim stood. They weren't in the middle of a case so it was now or never. Anything could happen and he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Tony and Ziva were at their own desks working on their own cold cases. Stepping up to Gibbs' desk, Tim was nervous. He didn't say a word, waiting for Gibbs to notice him. It didn't take long.

"Um.. uh.. can.. uh."

"Spit it out McGee." Gibbs growled, clearly frustrated that Tim had reverted back to his old ways of stuttering.

Tim could feel Tony and Ziva watched now.

"Could we talk? In Private?" Tim rushed to speak, not wanting to annoy Gibbs anymore then what he seemed to already be, "Please."

Gibbs took a moment to look at his youngest agent before giving a curt nod and standing up. Before either could move, Gibbs' desk phone rang. Tim watched as the older man answered his phone, said two words, and hung it back up.

"Gear up, we've got a dead marine." Gibbs didn't even look at Tim as he grabbed his weapon and coat before rounding his desk and heading for the elevator, not waiting for the rest of them.

Tony and Ziva already had their gear and were steps behind Gibbs before Tim could even move. He knew he shouldn't be going with them, but without them knowing the reason why yet, he didn't see no harm in going.

 **NAVAL** **CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE SERVICE**

Tim stepped into Abby's lab with the evidence gathered at the crime scene for her. Her back was too him but as soon as he cleared his throat she turned with a smile, only to frown.

"McGee! What happened?"

Tim closed his eyes as she bustled over to him and cupping his face, looking over the split lip and slightly bruised cheek.

"It's nothing." Tim smiled at Abby to convey that he was alright. "Just a disgruntled witness turned suspect."

Abby looked at him, not believing a word he said about it being nothing. "Timmy?"

Tim sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to get anything past his best friend. "I got shoved and punched, once, before Gibbs had the guy in handcuffs. Really, I'm fine. I will be."

"If you're sure?"

Tim smiled and nodded. "I got evidence for you."

Nodding, Abby took the box from her best friend and turned to the table, ready to sort through it. Tim hesitated, knowing he needed to get back to his desk. He had a laptop from the deceased to rummage through, but he also really needed someone else to talk too. Looking at Abby, he made his decision.

"I'm pregnant and Gibbs is the father." He blurted out before he could chicken out.

He watched Abby freeze in her motions before a squeal erupted and she spun on her heels and wrapped her arms around him. It felt nice and Tim melted into her, his own arms snaking around her middle. Before they were friends, before they were teammates, they had been quick lovers. Tim missed it sometimes, but knew it was for the best. They weren't right for each other in that way.

"Oh you guys are going to be such good daddies!" Abby kissed his cheek before pulling away.

Tim watched as relisation dawned across her face and he knew what was coming.

"You're pregnant. You're pregnant and you went out into the field. You're pregnant with Gibbs' baby and he let you out in the field."

Tim had to place his hands on her shoulders to stop her from storming off, he figured probably to yell at Gibbs for something he had no idea about. Before he could speak, there was another voice behind him and he froze.

"You're pregnant?"

Tim turned to look at the older man, his big brother and sometimes protector, sometimes tormenter. Tony.

"You and Gibbs finally did it and now you're pregnant." Tony stated more then asked as he stepped closer to the pair already in the lab. "But Gibbs doesn't know or else you'd be sitting at your desk, not getting punched by a guy twice your size. Oh man Probie," Tony smiled into a wince, "Gibbs is going to kill you."

Tim sighed, "I know."

"So who won the bet?" Abby asked

Tim groaned. He knew all about the bet made at his and Gibbs' expense. He was pretty sure even Gibbs knew. Tim had overheard Tony and another agent discussing it about four months ago. He himself and put down twenty dollars on it never happening.

"I know I didn't. I said never but here we are a month later."

Tony smirked, "Vance."

Tim and Abby both looked at the other agent in surprise. Tony just nodded.

"He said it would happen on a weekend off for the team, and by my calculations, that was four weeks ago. So when are you going to tell him? Oh was that what you were stammering about earlier when we got the call?"

Tim nodded, "I don't know how he's going to react. He hasn't exactly been speaking to me unless to bark orders or yell at me."

"So you two aren't still...?"

"No Tony. Rule 12."

The ringing of Tony's phone seized the conversation. He watched the older man look at the caller ID and wince, showing it to Tim and Abby. Gibbs.

Tony quickly answered, "Hey Boss."

It was clear Tim and Abby heard the other man yell at Tony to get his and Tim's asses back to the bullpen and back to work before hanging up. Tony clipped his phone back to his belt and grabbed Tim's shoulder to gently tug him out of the goth's lab. Abby gave them a quick little wave before returning to her own work.

When they were in the elevator Tony turned to Tim, "Whatever happens just know that I'm here for you buddy."

Tim smiled and nodded, "Thanks Tony."


	2. Chapter 2

Firstly I would like to thank my first reviewer, Delia. Thank you.

Secondly, I've got a few chapters already set and ready to go. This chapter was suppose to be a lot longer but after reading through, I decided it needed to be two separate chapters. I don't know how long between each I will be in posting, but I do hope to be as consistent as possible. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review, I love getting them. :)

 **NAVAL** **CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE SERVICE**

Tim had tried twice more that day to speak with Gibbs in private. They were interrupted each time. The first by Director Vance needing to speak with Gibbs, and the second by Abby, having found something in her evidence. Tim knew he would have to either corner his boss or show up at the man's house unannounced to tell him, and he knew he needed to be told. It was only a matter of time before they would be needed out in the field again.

By the following morning though, Tim was exhausted. Gibbs hadn't gone home that night and Tim was left yet again not able to tell the older man. He had tried to get into work early, before the rest of the team, hoping to catch Gibbs before the actual start of the day, but it didn't happen as Gibbs had been in a meeting with Vance well into the working hours for the team.

Tim then spend most of the morning and their lunch hour going through emails for their dead Marine, Lt Cpl John Basinger. The man seemed to have a gambling problem by his financial records that Tony had looked over and instantly that got DiNozzo believing the man owed money to the wrong person and was killed over it. Tim honestly believed that theory, but they couldn't leave a single rock unturned.

They had soon found that Basinger had a gambling partner. They didn't think anything of it other then maybe to get some answers out of the man, but when Gibbs ordered Tim and Tony to go retrieve the man, Tim was hesitant. The bruise on his cheek and split lip a stark reminder of what can happen unexpectedly. They didn't know the man would be violent, but Tim couldn't very well take that chance.

He looked over at Tony as the other agent stood, reaching for his gun to holster it as he looked between Gibbs and Tim. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Tim turned to Gibbs who was sitting at his desk, currently unaware his agents had yet to leave.

"Gibbs I can't go with him, Ziva has too."

Gibbs looked up from his computer with a hard glare that caused Tim to gulp and force himself to remember to breath. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tony take a step closer to him while Ziva reached for her own weapon, ready to go. He hadn't said anything to the ex-Mossad agent but knew who had. He had to remember to thank Tony, knowing the older man who has become his friend, and brother, told the woman about his pregnancy to ensure she was there for help and support as well.

"And why is that McGee?"

He felt Tony at his side, realizing the other agent had saddled up to him for moral support. Taking that has encouragement, Tim looked Gibbs dead in the eyes and took the plunge. "Because I'm pregnant."

He hadn't exactly wanted to say it out loud in the bullpen, but there it was. He knew many agents around him were now whispering, and he was sure that by the end of the day, the whole building would know his not-so-secret secret. Tim felt Tony's hand at his elbow as he realized Gibbs had stood from his chair, an unreadable expression on his face as he stared just above Tim's head.

"DiNozzo, David, go." Gibbs ordered finally. "Take the stairs."

Tony looked from Gibbs to Tim, waiting for Tim to nod that it was alright. Tony nodded back, gave a squeeze to Tim's elbow and then headed out with Ziva in tow, taking the stairs like Gibbs suggested. Tim waited, watching the older man. Gibbs didn't move until his other agents were in the stairwell, then he stepped around his desk.

"Office."

Tim grabbed what he needed from his bag and shuffled after his boss, slipping into the elevator as the doors were closing. They had barely started moving when Gibbs hit the emergency stop and turned on him. Tim stood up straight and looked right back at the older man.

"How long?"

"Gibbs I.."

"How long McGee."

Tim sighed. "Four weeks."

"Four weeks you've known or four weeks along?"

"Four weeks along, I've only known for a week." Tim held out the test results and ultrasound that showed their baby.

"It's mine." It wasn't a question so Tim just stayed silent.

Gibbs took the preoffered items from him and studied them. Tim wasn't exactly sure how he was able to see them in the dimly lit elevator but he didn't question the older man. He just waited silently for Gibbs to speak again. He didn't have to wait long.

"By the way he was acting, Tony knows."

Tim nodded.

"And Ducky? He seemed angry with you yesterday at the crime scene."

Tim didn't move, knew it was coming when Gibbs jerked his head up to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"You were out in the field. Why the hell were you out there?"

Tim swallowed and opened his mouth but Gibbs cut him off.

"You tried to tell me before we got the call out and because I didn't know, you kept quiet."

Tim just nodded again. Gibbs sighed, running a hand over his face.

"Dammit Tim, that man shoved you. He _punched_ you before I could get.."

"I'm fine." Tim interrupted his boss, putting his hands out to grab Gibbs's upper arms, "We're fine. I promise."

Gibbs looked at his youngest agent with something Tim hadn't seem since that night. With his free hand not holding the paper and ultrasound, Gibbs cupped Tim's cheek, running his thumb lightly over the bruise. Tim closed his eyes and sighed.

"I've screwed this up, haven't I?"

The words shocked him and Tim opened his eyes to look at the older man. Realizing he was looking at the ultrasound again, Tim stepped closer, causing Gibbs to look back at him once more.

He shook his head, "No."

Tim didn't give Gibbs a chance to say another word or to pull away. He filled the remaining gap between them and pressed his lips to Gibbs'. It didn't take long for the older man to push back, deepening the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the second half of chapter two, turned into chapter three. Please keep up the reviews, I still love them so much! :)

 **NAVAL** **CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE SERVICE**

Tim looked up in time to watch the rest of his team pile out of the elevator, Tony with another box of collected evidence for their resident goth. It had been well over two hours since Tim had spilled the beans about his pregnancy to the whole agency, and had finally had it out with Gibbs, ending in a quick makeout session in the elevator before Gibbs' phone had interrupted them.

It was Tony with the sad news that Lt Cpl Basinger's gambler friend, Jared Kregen was also deceased. Gibbs had given Tim one last kiss before ordering him back to his desk, telling him they would talk after the case was solved. Tim agreed, knowing the case had to come first right now.

After Gibbs had left, Tim found himself wandering down to Abby's lab to give her the latest news that Gibbs knew about the baby and clearly hadn't killed the younger man. He kept their kisses a secret for the time being. He wasn't sure if it meant things were good between the pair, or if it was going to be another one time thing.

He had stayed in her lab with her only a few minutes as she was working and he didn't want to distract her, not to mention some of the chemicals she used he wasn't too sure how safe they would be for the baby. So he had returned upstairs to his desk, and to his own work.

"McGee with me,"

Tim looked up to see Gibbs had passed their section of the bullpen and was headed for the stairs. He knew exactly what they were about to do. The last person who needed to be informed. Vance.

Tim reached the top of the stairs without really looking and almost ran smack dab into Gibbs' chest. The older man steadied him before gently taking his elbow and guiding him towards Vance's office. Pam smiled and gestured them through, causing Tim to look at Gibbs with questioning eyes.

"He already wants to talk."

"He knows." Tim nodded as they stepped into the Director's office, Gibbs never letting go of Tim's elbow until they were inside.

Tim felt cold the second Gibbs removed his grip from his elbow but the warmth and strength from the older man returned as he replaced his hand on the small of Tim's back, gesturing him forward. Tim sat when Vance motioned for him to do so, slightly relieved when Gibbs stayed standing behind him, hand on his shoulder.

Vance looked at both men before stopping his gaze on Tim,"First I believe congratulations are in order, Agent McGee."

Tim nodded, "Thank you, director."

"I assume with the way he seems to be guarding you, Gibbs is either the father or being way too protective."

"He's the father, sir"

Nodding, Vance looked up at Gibbs. "I do not need details but if this has been a regular thing between you two and myself or HR have no record of your relationship, there may be issues."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. "It hasn't but that doesn't mean there won't be."

Tim tilted his head to look up at Gibbs, surprised and a little giddy inside at the prospect that Gibbs really did want to pursue something further then just co-parenting. Gibbs didn't look back down at him but Tim felt a slight squeeze on his shoulder and it was enough for him. For now.

Tim turned his attention back to the director, "What do we need to fill out or sign?"

"That can be taken care of later. Right now I just need to know that you're not going out into the field."

Tim shook his head, "Not since yester... um."

"He wasn't able to tell anyone until today, Leon. He'll been on desk duty from now own."

Vance nodded, seemly satisfied with that answer. "I will call you back up once all the paperwork from HR is here for you to sign."

An obvious dismissal, Tim stood and followed Gibbs out of the office. They were in front of MTAC before he stopped walking, causing Gibbs to stop and turn to look at him.

"He didn't say anything about me being transferred."

"You're not being transferred."

"You don't know that."

Gibbs stepped closer and cupped his cheek. "I won't allow it. Desk duty until you give birth, but not transferred. Got that?"

Tim nodded and was about to say something when movement cause his eye. He looked down over the railing to find half the bullpen had stopped to watch them. Clearly now knowing it was Gibbs who had knocked him up. Tim blushed but before he could pull away, Gibbs turned his face and kissed him. Tim wanted to resist with such an audience but his brain had stopped functioning, so he just kissed back.

They only pulled apart when the hoops and hollers died down. Tim smiled as Gibbs gave him one more peck, just as the yelling started.

"Shit, who won the bet?"

"When did it happen?"

"DiNozzo!?"

Tim blushed again and Gibbs just smirked.

"Gibbs won." Vance spoke from behind the pair.

Gibbs and Tim pulled away from each other, both looking at the director.

"Sir." Tim squeaked.

Vance ignored him and directed his next statement towards DiNozzo, "Isn't that right Agent DiNozzo?"

Tony smirked, "In more ways then one, apparently."

 **NAVAL CRIMINAL** **INVESTIGATIVE SERVICE**

Tim stood in observation with Tony and Ziva, watching Gibbs get a confession out of their suspect. It turned out Tony had been correct about it being gambling problem gone wrong. Basinger and Kregen owned money and were killed because of it. Tim still had his mind on the kiss from Gibbs in front of MTAC and the whole bullpen watching. They had found out that Gibbs had actually won the bet. Turns out the senior agent had placed a bet the night before, adding extra for the agent in charge of the betting, surprisingly not DiNozzo, to keep it a secret. At first Tim had been a little upset, realizing that Gibbs knew exactly what he was doing that night at the bar, and then turn around a tell Tim that it could never happen again. It hurt, and they had yet to talk about it after three days.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for the reviews, I love waking up seeing them! :)

 **NAVAL** **CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE SERVICE**

Following Gibbs into the house was strange. He had only been there a couple of times, usually hastily taken wherever he needed to be. The first to the basement when they were trying to help Ziva, the last almost five weeks ago when everything had spiraled for them. Tim looked around as they headed for the kitchen, there wasn't much in furniture, or decorations. He knew Gibbs was a minimalist by the talks from the rest of the team, but he expected a little more.

Stopping at the island, Tim watched as Gibbs started the coffee pot, then began rummaging through his fridge for something. Tim was starving, after all he was eating for two now, but he needed answers.

"Why?"

Gibbs stopped whatever he was doing, sighed, and closed the fridge to turn towards his youngest agent. "It was mostly to stop the betting. Knew they'd be upset if they all lost their money to one of us."

"You could have told me. Let me in on that part." Tim huffed, "I feel like an idiot. I'm not just some damn toy."

"I know, Tim.."

Ignoring his boss, Tim continued. "You hurt me. That night I thought, finally. Finally he's throwing out that stupid rule. I thought, maybe we could both be happy. We've been dancing around each other for years. Everyone else saw it too, that's why they started the bets."

"I know."

"Do you?" Tim was beyond angry now, his hands flying as he talked. "I took a bet too, yeah, but mine was more realistic because I never believed it would actually happen. You were keeping me at arms length and I came to terms with that. I had given up, and then that night happened. When I woke up the next morning, I was not expecting you too say what you did. It hurt, a lot."

Tim didn't realize Gibbs had stepped around the island and was now standing right in front of him, until the older man wrapped him in his arms. Tim fought it, not ready to forgive him, but he was tired. Tim closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Gibbs' shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Gibbs never apologized, it was a sign of weakness. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It's more then just that." Tim stood up straight, causing Gibbs to drop his arms from around him. "You deliberately placed a bet on us getting together, and actually set out for it to happen. I wondered why you had suddenly shown up at the bar that night when you always decline when we ask, but I just put it down to you checking on us after that case."

Tim sighed, rubbing a hand over his face as he took a step away from the older man he had fallen in love with years ago. "You used me."

"That's not what I set out to do." Gibbs replied, leaning his hip against the island counter and crossing his arms over his chest. "Dammit."

"You said it was mostly to stop the betting. You did it for another reason, what?"

Gibbs didn't speak for a minute and Tim didn't push him. He knew the man didn't like talking about anything that wasn't barking orders at his agents, or breaking a suspect to confess. But that didn't mean Tim expecting the man to stay silent now. He needed answers.

"You owe me an explanation."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed, "I do."

"So talk to me."

Taking another moment, Gibbs nodded. Tim watched as he fixed himself a cup of coffee, and poured a glass of orange juice for the younger man. Together they went to sit in the living room. It was much more comfortable. Tim sat a little away from Gibbs, wanting to keep his attention on their conversation. He gave Gibbs all the time he needed to find the right words, trying not to interrupt the older man. It was pretty late into the night by the time the two men ate dinner and headed to bed. At first Tim was hesitant, he wasn't ready to be too close to Gibbs just yet, not after everything that had happened, but he also didn't have a way of getting back to his own apartment, he had left his car at work and driven over with Gibbs.

 **NAVAL** **CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE SERVICE**

"Probie!" Tony yelled after his teammate, his little brother, watching as the man in question ran from his desk towards the bathroom.

Without hesitation Tony was up and following Tim. He found him puking his guts out in the end stall. Two other agents were also there, both looking between Tim kneeling on the floor in front of the toilet, and Tony as he barged inside. A jerk of his head had both agents leaving as quickly as possible.

Tony turned on a tap and wet some paper towel before stepping up to Tim, handing it over his shoulder after the young man had stopped. "You good?"

"I hate this." Tim groaned as another wave hit him.

"Morning sickness. Gotta suck."

Tim groaned again as he finished, flushed the toilet and wiped at his mouth. Tony helped him back to his feet, holding him a little longer to keep him steady. Tim nodded that he was good now and moved towards the sinks to wash out his mouth just as the door opened and Ziva stepped inside.

"Zee this is the mens room! Seriously!"

Ignoring Tony, the Israeli woman stepped up to Tim, handing him a piece of gum. He smiled his thanks and popped it into his mouth. This had been the third time in the last week the teammates had been gathered in the mens room at work due to Tim's morning sickness. Tim was tired of it. The first three months he barely had any, but once he had hit the fourth month, it was like something broke.

It had been three weeks since he and Gibbs hashed things out and they seemed to be doing better. Tim was still angry with the way things had transpired between them, especially the whole betting fiasco, but now that he knew Gibbs really did not set out to hurt him, that he did want him, he was just being a stubborn ass believing Tim deserved so much better then the older man. Tim had given him a taste of his own medicine with a Gibbs-headslap.

"Ready to get back to work?"

Tim nodded and they left the mens room just as Gibbs rounded the corner.

"I'm fine. Just morning sickness again."

The team returned to the bullpen and set back to work. All three teammates keeping a close eye on their pregnant friend. Gibbs more then the other two. He knew he had royaly fucked up where it came to Tim and their currently still non-existent relationship. Honestly he didn't blame Tim, knew it was his own fault. But now half-way through his pregnancy, Gibbs just hoped they could muddle through and come out on top - preferably as a couple. A family.


	5. Chapter 5

Obviously by reactions to chapter 3 I had to go back and read it myself... and I messed up. That last paragraph was not suppose to be there. It was meant to be deleted. That was a whole different direction I was taking the story that I had totally decided against. Anyway, because it was left I decided to throw in a roughly written chapter (ch. 4) to help sort of fix it back on track. So really, this chapter was suppose to be 4 not 5, but alas. My bad folks. Anyway I hope you enjoy and continue to review! :)

 **NAVAL** **CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE SERVICE**

He was dead.

Okay, not exactly dead, yet, but he knew it was coming. Handcuffed to a drain pipe in the basement of an abandoned house ready to collapse in on itself after being kidnapped by a murder? Yeah, he was dead.

His wrists were sore from trying to get out of the cuffs. He had been willing to break a bone if it meant getting out of them. The cuffs had sliced into his skin and blood ran down his arms, dripping onto his sweatshirt, onto his baby bump. And then there was the cut across the length of his arm.

He was numb to the pain now, thankful that it didn't look deep enough to require stitches. He already had the scars from the dog attack all those years ago, he didn't need another one. He wasn't even sure what blood was from his arm and what was from his wrist now, it had all just sort of mixed together. Blood was blood right. It was all the same. All his.

He was just glad the knock on his head hadn't cause bleeding as well. The headache was enough for him. When he had woken to find himself in this new hell, it had taken him a few minutes to actually remember what had happened.

Tim had been going for a run, not wanting to gain more baby weight then what was usually normal, not wanting to lose all that progress of weight loss he already had. He was going around the block at Gibbs' - no, his home. Gibbs had asked him to move in with him just four days ago. Or was it five? He wasn't sure of the time. It had been pretty late in the evening, Gibbs had asked him not to go but Tim hadn't been running in over a month. And he had promised to keep to the block and have his cell ready just in case. Obviously that didn't work out for him.

Just as he was getting around the first corner of the block, he realized he was being followed. At first he believed it was Gibbs so he had stopped to confront the older man about being over protective. As soon as he realized it wasn't Gibbs and in fact the man they had been looking for for two days now in the murder of two sailors, he wished he had listened to Gibbs about going for the run. He saw the knife just in time to lift his arm to block the attack, that was how he had gotten the slice on his arm.

He had needed an opening to get his cell and speed dial Gibbs. He had but at a cost. Before Gibbs had even answered, Tim had been knocked unconscious from behind, not seeing the second assailant. When he had woken up in the basement, handcuffed, he knew he was in trouble. He hadn't seen anyone since he had woken up, and he really hoped he didn't unless it was Gibbs and the rest of his team coming to his rescue. Preferably before he was killed. Cause he was pretty sure that was going to be his fate. Probably.

Tim looked down at his stomach. He was going on six months now. Almost to the final stretch. He and Gibbs had gone to an ultrasound together the day before he had moved in with the older man. They had seen their baby - together. As a family. It was the best thing Tim could ever wish for really. When he had first found out he was pregnant he had been scared. He had gone three weeks still taking his birth control while pregnant. And he was pretty sure Gibbs had used protection that night, but it was still a little hazy. They had both been pretty drunk that night.

After everything had unraveled for the pair, it took some time but Tim was able to forgive the older man. He knew Gibbs never set out to hurt him, and now they were finally together, like they both wanted. Vance and HR knew. It was a power struggle between Vance and Gibbs on if Tim was allowed to stay on the team. They were a couple, mix in the fact that Tim was pregnant, it wasn't a good combination. Family members weren't allowed on the same team.

Tim wasn't sure how Gibbs had managed it but he was never transferred. Sure he had been stuck at his desk for the better part of five months now due to the pregnancy, but he was okay with that. At least he was still on the team. Gibbs had promised he wouldn't allow anything else and Tim believed him. That was part of the reason he forgive Gibbs. The man had kept his promise.

Then when he had asked Tim to move in with him after the ultrasound, Tim just smiled and kissed him. The young agent had been worrying about getting a bigger place for him and the baby. His one bedroom apartment would only be okay for the first year or so. The baby was going to need his or her own room eventually.

Gibbs had surprised Tim once again just the day before he was kidnapped with a cleared out guest bedroom. He wanted to turn it into a nursery for their child. Tim loved the idea and because they didn't know the sex yet, they had decided on neutral colors: green, yellow, and orange. Thinking back, Tim wished he had said yes to finding out the gender of his child. At least then he would know before he died.

Hearing a commotion up the stairs, Tim tensed. Unsure what was going on. Someone was fighting. There had been two assailants, maybe more? Maybe they were fighting over who got to kill him and his unborn child. That got Tim moving, or at least struggling to get out of his cuffs once again.


	6. Chapter 6

So far, this is actually my favorite chapter I have written. I worked hard to make it longer then what I've been writing. It's still not as long as I'd had hoped, but it's still better in my opinion. Anyway, as always, please review. I still love getting them, especially when I wake up and there are one or two sitting there waiting. :)

 **NAVAL** **CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE SERVICE**

"What have you got?" Gibbs stormed back into the bullpen with his fourth coffee.

It was going on five thirty in the morning and his team were currently pushing hard, looking for their missing teammate. Just over eight hours ago Gibbs had watched Tim leave the house to go for a run around the block. He didn't want him to go, but he knew the stubborn younger man wouldn't listen to him. At six months pregnant, he knew that Tim wanted to keep in as best shape as possible. It was only five minutes later when he had gotten the call from Tim. When he answered, the only thing he heard was something hitting the ground, a scrapping sound, and the wheels of a car squealing. Gibbs had rushed out the door, heading the way he watched Tim take off. It didn't take long for him to find the younger man's phone, but not Tim. It only took him five seconds to call in his team.

Tony looked up from his desk. "The neighbor at the corner, Mr. Woods, where he was taken from has outside cameras that face the road. He was kind enough to give us access to the footage."

"And?"

"And it seems like there are at least three involved, only two identified." Ziva continued. "One followed McGee."

"Boss, McGee stopped running and turned around. There's no audio but the guy either called out to him or.."

"Or he thought it was me." Gibbs filled in what Tony didn't want to say. "Who are they?"

"Yes." Tony stood up with the remote to the plasma between his and Tim's desks, clicking a button as they all crowded around it. "Davis Marshall, our killer of the sailors."

"Shit. And the other one?"

"Logan Bailey." Tony supplied, "Who just happens to be Marshall's cousin. The third drove the car, not enough light into the cab to get a good image to run facial recognition."

Gibbs nodded, staring at the two faces he was going to kill for ever touching a hair on his agents, _his lovers_ , head.

"Why would they take McGee?" Ziva finally asked.

"Because he was getting close to finding them." Tony replied, "Logan was a witness we interviewed, probably somehow involved. Through him, Davis knew we had him. It was just a matter of time before we found and arrested him."

"But taking McGee is just making us push harder to find him." Abby replied as she walked up to them, her pigtails bouncing as she nodded. "What if they hurt the baby?"

"Don't." Gibbs didn't take his eyes off the photos on the screen. "I can't think of that right now. Tim is our priority right now."

"And in extension so is that baby, Gibbs." Tony said harshly as he turned his attention to his boss, "It's your child."

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT DINOZZO!" Gibbs glared at his senior field agent. "I've already lost one family, I have no intention of losing another but right now I need to focus on just _finding_ Tim." His agents waited for him to calm down. "Now, let me see that footage."

"I do not think that is wise, Gibbs." Ziva looked at her boss, then at Tony.

"She's right Boss, it's not... good."

"Show me."

Taking a deep breath Tony nodded before pulling up the footage on the plasma. The four of them, two seeing it for the first time, watched as Tim came into view, stopping just short of leaving the camera and turning around. Gibbs was glad there was a street lamp lighting everything around him, until he saw the knife. The knife that he knew caused damage to Tim's arm when he threw it up to protect himself. Seconds went by as they watched Tim fumble with something in his hands as a second person came up behind him, hitting him over the head, and Tim dropped to the ground, hard, thankfully on his side and not stomach.

"We figured that was the point he was trying to call you." Tony muttered softly.

Gibbs ignored him and continued watching as a car pulled up and the two men - Davis and Logan - picked up Tim's limp body and shoved him into the trunk before getting in themselves and the car sped off. Less then a minute later Gibbs himself showed up on the screen, picked up Tim's phone off the ground, then used his own phone to call DiNozzo. Gibbs could still remember seeing the blood on the ground near the phone, hoping that it wasn't Tim's, knowing that it was. Abby had confirmed it just an about ago.

"What about the car?"

"Reported stolen yesterday evening, just an hour before they took Tim." Tony answered, "We've got the license and a BOLO is out for Marshall, Bailey, and the car, but I have a feeling they've dumped it by now. We also have an alert out for McGee."

"Traffic cameras showed they headed East towards Maryland." Ziva continued, knowing Gibbs would ask that next. "We are still checking to see if they stopped anywhere."

"Then get back too it." Gibbs demanded as he stormed off towards the back elevators.

The three watched as their boss walked away, worried for both him and Tim. They wanted to find their teammate just as much as he did, but they also knew he would be losing so much more then them if they were too late. They all knew they couldn't think like that, but it was a thought in all the backs of their minds. It's what got them all jumping into action the moment the BOLO turned up something. The car had been abandoned on a neighborhood side street. Tony had been correct about them dumping the vehicle. He and Ziva went out to process the scene and talk to any witnesses that may have unknowingly seen something.

When they returned to the garage with the car and more evidence for Abby, Gibbs was waiting for them with the goth. Gibbs didn't even get a word in before Tony started talking.

"Blood in the trunk, seeing as we watched them put McGee in it on camera, pretty sure it's his."

"They dumped the car pretty quick." Gibbs was just staring at the stupid vehicle in question.

Tony nodded, keeping his eyes on his boss. He could sense that the older man was ready to just storm every building in DC to find McGee. Tony would be right behind him as he knew so would Ziva.

"It was only six blocks away from your street. Either they didn't go far..."

".. Or they had another car ready to transfer." Ziva continued. "One witness saw two guys take off around midnight in a dark green Ford Escape."

"We showed them the photos of Marshall and Bailey, and she picked out Bailey but didn't see the second as he was on the other side of the car. Then we showed her a picture of McGee. She couldn't tell us if there was a third, or even fourth person with them, but she did say she heard a second car take off before she had let her dog out and saw Bailey and the other person taking off."

Gibbs looked down at his watch. Seven thirty. Tim had been missing almost twelve hours.

"Alright, both of you got the BOLO updated and then get some sleep. We're running on fumes at this point."

"You should too Gibbs." Abby hugged her silver haired fox from the side.

Gibbs kissed her temple before pulling away, getting on the elevator, and leaving the garage. Tony, Ziva, and Abby watched as he went before turning to each other. Tony opened his arms for Abby and she willingly stepped into them, pulling Ziva with her. The Israeli did not fight it. They were all scared. Scared for their teammate, their friend, afraid they were going to be too late. Scared for their boss, their father, afraid if they were too late for Tim, they'd be too late to help him as well. After a moment of silence they all pulled away. Tony was proud to see Abby had not broken down into sobs... yet.

"Alright Abs. Start the important tests and try and get some sleep yourself. Zee, why don't you help her and then do the same."

"Tony?"

"I'm going to do what Boss said, then I've got something else I need to do. Then I'm going to update Vance. I'm sure Gibbs hasn't spoken to the director since we came in last night, and someone needs to keep the man up to date." Tony looked at his own watch and grimaced. "He should be here within an hour. That'll give me enough time."

"What do you need to do, Tony?" Abby grabbed at his arm as he walked away.

Tony stepped into the elevator and looked at the girls with a sad smile. "I think we're going to need help keeping Gibbs from going suicidal. I'm calling in reinforcements." He hit the third floor button and the doors closed.

Abby and Ziva looked at each other before getting to work.


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry it took me this long to get the next chapter up. I was loving updating at least once a day, but you know, real life happens. Saturday I had gotten a call at work from my mom, she needed to go to the hospital, so things sort of just spiraled from there. She is okay now and came back home same day but I wasn't really up to sitting at my computer typing away while making sure she was okay, at least not for a day. Anyway, things or sort of back to normal now, so I should be getting back to the normal routine of posting daily. I am working on like four other stories at the same time (my head just keeps thinking of stuff), so I will probably be posting more then just this story within time. So anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review, I still love them. :)

PS. Thank you SacredMoonOwl for the review asking if everything was alright, I've never actually gotten something like that before when I've disappeared for a few days and such. It was nice to find someone was concerned after I finally returned. :)

 **NAVAL** **CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE SERVICE**

"We got him!" Tony jumped up from his chair with a huge smile on his face, as he hung up the phone. "Local LEO's raided, arrested, and found McGee, alive, ten minutes ago."

"Where?" Gibbs was on his feet and grabbing his weapon and coat.

"An abandoned house just outside of Coral Hills, Maryland." Tony replied, "An off duty officer spotted the vehicle from the BOLO and called it in, then followed it to the house. He waited for backup before going in."

"Where was McGee?"

"Not in the line of fire."

"That doesn't answer my question, DiNozzo."

"I actually think that it does, Boss."

"DiNozzo!"

"No, this time you don't need to know." Tony pushed. "All that matters is that he's _alive_ , and he's on his way _home_. Both of them are."

Before Gibbs could respond, his cell phone rang. He didn't recognize the number but answered with a growled, "Gibbs."

" _Hey_."

Gibbs' anger vanished at that simple word. "Tim."

" _Next time I wanna go for a run, remind me of what happened last night_."

Gibbs gave a small huff of a laugh as he dropped his things, dropping down into his chair, before he sobered up. "Are you okay?"

" _Nothing a good sleep won't help_."

"Uh huh, and you're arm?"

" _How'd you know_?"

"The house you were attacked in front of had outside cameras that caught everything."

There was a short pause from the other side of the phone before a very quiet, " _Oh_." was offered.

While Gibbs talked with McGee, trying to gauge just how _okay_ the younger man actually was, Ziva slid up to Tony's desk. "Is he going to be alright?"

"From what I was told, yeah."

"And the baby?"

"A paramedic checked them over, but I don't know."

Ziva nodded, never taking her eyes off of Gibbs. "Where did they find him?"

"In the basement, handcuffed to an old pipe. When officers headed down the stairs to clear the basement they found him struggling to get free." Tony ran a hand through his hair. "From what I was told, there was a lot of blood from his arm and wrists, but all in all they believed he was okay."

The two teammates looked up as Gibbs began moving again.

"Boss?"

"McGee is being driven back by the officer who found him. We're meeting them at Bethesda."

Nothing else was said as the three collected their things. Without needing to be told, Tony and Ziva went down to collect Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy, while Gibbs headed up to inform Vance that their agent had been found. Gibbs was still tense and wouldn't fully relax until he finally had McGee within his sight and knew that both he, and their child were going to be fine.

 **NAVAL** **CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE SERVICE**

McGee sat on the hospital bed, picking at the blanket they had draped over him after finishing their poking and prodding. He had arrived at Bethesda a little over ten minutes ago and wheeled inside, right past Gibbs and the rest of his team. He had only gotten a glimpse of the man before he had been whisked into a room to be looked over. He had asked for Gibbs to be allowed inside but the doctor hadn't acknowledged him. The first thing they had done was an ultrasound to check on the baby. Tim almost wanted to cry, happy that his baby was okay, but he held the tears back. He didn't want others around when he finally let what had happened over the last twelve hours catch up with him.

Once that was done and he had new pictures of his baby, Tim allowed the doctor to check his arm and wrists. The wrists were not that bad and only needed to be cleaned up and wrapped. The slice on his arm was a little different. It needed to be cleaned up and stitched. Tim didn't think it needed them, but apparently he had been wrong. Once it was finished and also wrapped up, the doctor had started him on antibiotics to stave off any sort of infection, as well as an IV for fluids because he was dehydrated. Tim was sure he'd been staying in that bed for a few hours.

It was less then a minute after the room cleared of the doctor and nurses that Gibbs walked through the door. Tim smiled as the older man sat on the bed and gently pulled him into a hug. Tim rested his forehead on Gibbs' shoulder and wrapped his arms around his back, sighing deeply as he relaxed into the other man. He heard quiet footsteps by the door and knew the rest of the team had also entered the room.

"Man is it good to see you, Probie." Tony finally said as it looked like neither man was going to let go of the other any time soon.

He saw a tiny hint of a nod from the younger man and after at least being acknowledged, Tony made the decision and pulled the rest of the team back out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

"Tony?" Abby asked, trying to push back towards the room.

"No Abs. They need to be alone."

"They'll be alone when Gibbs takes him home, I want to see Timmy!" Abby arguing, actually stomping her foot.

"You saw him. He's alive, he's going to be fine. Gibbs almost lost his family. _Again_. We need to leave them alone."

That got Abby to stop as she looked at Tony with painful eyes. He understood. He wanted nothing more to storm back in there and hug his little brother, to be able to really assess that he was _okay_ , was _alive_ , and back with them. But he also knew that Tim and Gibbs needed each other, and they didn't need eyes on them.

"Anthony is quite right my dear," Ducky stepped in, guiding Abby away from the hospital room. "Why don't we all go get something to eat and give them some time, then maybe Timothy will be up for some more visitors."

Tony was thankful for their medical examiner jumping in. He was sure with his lack of sleep if Abby had pushed more, he would have snapped at her, and that would have just started a chain of things he didn't want to deal with. After one last glance back at the closed door, Tony followed the rest of his team as they headed for the cafeteria, not wanting to go too far just yet.

 **NAVAL** **CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE SERVICE**

When they walked into the house it was in silence. Tim had spent the better part of the morning and afternoon at the hospital before he had finally been released. He was so happy to be home and made the decision himself as he headed straight upstairs and into the bathroom. He wanted to take a nice hot shower and then crawl into bed and sleep for a week. The bandages on his arm and wrists were starting to itch, so he was happy to be able to take them off during his shower, even if they had to be re-wrapped once he was done.

He must have been in the shower longer then he thought because he jumped when there was a knock on the door and his brain registered the water had gone cold. Turning the shower off, Tim grabbed the towel Gibbs had laid out for him, wrapping it around his waist, before opening the door. Gibbs was standing there with the needed supplies to wrap his wounds again.

"Are you okay?"

Tim smiled, "That's the hundredth time you've asked me that. I think it's time I should be asking you."

"I wasn't the one kidnapped."

Following Gibbs into the bedroom, Tim sat down on the bed while Gibbs pulled the chair from the corner closer and sat down. Tim held out his arm with the stitches to be wrapped first. Gibbs took him time, almost examining the wounds himself as he patted them dry, used an ointment to help with redness and itching, then wrapped the arm back up. He took the same sort of time with each of Tim's wrists as well. Tim allowed him.

"Are you hungry?" Gibbs asked as he finished the second wrist and began cleaning up.

"Yeah, but I'm more tired." Tim said through a yawn, "I'd rather just sleep for now, and eat later."

Nodding, Gibbs stood and moved the chair back, collecting the garbage, he headed for the door. "Just yell if you need anything."

"Could you stay?" It's was only a whisper, but Gibbs heard it all the same.

Turning back to look at his agent, his lover, he could see the pain and the fear in his eyes. He didn't want to be alone. Knowing he was just going to head down to the basement to work on his boat, Gibbs nodded. Setting everything on the dresser to be taken care of later, he rejoined Tim at the bed after changing into a pair of sweats with the NIS logo. He then helped Tim into his own pair of sweats before tucking him into the bed, then joining him. Gibbs laid on his back, staring at the ceiling, only moving his arm to wrap it around Tim as the younger man snuggled into his side. He heard the sigh of contentment, and ignored the shaking and wetness collecting on his shirt as he just held the younger man.


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah I have no real notes to actually add here. xD

reviews are still very welcome! :)

 **NAVAL** **CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE SERVICE**

"Don't you dare!" Tim stood between Gibbs and the basement door, keeping the man from going back down into his dwelling.

"Move."

"All you have done other then work is sit down there and work on that stupid boat," Tim huffed as he stood his ground. "It's been a week Gibbs!"

"You should be resting." Gibbs took a step closer to the younger man.

"Don't change the subject on me. That's all I've been doing since I came home! It's all you've let me do!"

"Because you need it. You arm needs to heal."

"And it is, but it could also heal while I worked at me desk at work."

"No."

"You're afraid to let me leave the house, yet you leave me here alone for hours while _you_ go to work."

"That's different."

Tim crossed his arms over his chest, careful to not put pressure on his wrists or injured arm. "How the hell do you figure that?"

Tony, who had enter the house unnoticed ten minutes ago and followed the shouts into the kitchen just stood in the doorway. Gibbs' back was turned to him and he couldn't see Tim, but knew where the younger man stood. Hearing McGee swear, even if it was only the word _hell_ Tony knew it was getting bad.

"You're safe here. The baby is safe here."

Tim growled in frustration, "You don't even have locks on the door, I'm pretty sure I would be more safer in my damn car at this point, at least I can lock the doors!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, okay enough." Tony stepped in before anything else could be said, "What is going on?"

"What are you doing here DiNozzo?" Gibbs didn't take his eyes off Tim.

"Got a text from Probie saying to get over here ASAP." Tony stepped to the side so he could see his partner, "Tim?"

"I need to get out of here and since _he_ refuses to do anything but sit in the basement, I need you to take me out of here. I don't care where, just I need out."

"Okay. Okay, so we'll go back to my place with some pizza snd have a movie night, yeah?" Tony looked between his boss and his friend.

"Fine," Gibbs finally turned his attention to his senior field agent, "You text me the moment you get there and the moment you leave to bring him home."

Tony nodded, "Of course, Boss. Wouldn't have it any other way."

Tim threw his hands up and stormed pasted them, ignoring Gibbs as he headed down the hall. Tony took one last glance at his boss before following. Gibbs waited until he heard the front door slam before heading down into the basement. Ignoring the boat sitting in the middle of the room, instead he walked to the far corner where a sheet covered what he had actually been working on. Pulling the sheet to reveal the crib, Gibbs sighed, the anger deflatting out of him.

He knew Tim had been right but dammit he just wanted both of them safe. It had been a week since Tim had been found and returned home and Gibbs had made him stay in the house. Vance had put him on a week paid medical leave to give him time to heal before returning to work and Gibbs had decided to make sure Tim stayed put unil then. But his time was up by morning.

 **NAVAL** **CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE SERVICE**

Tim was still fuming as Tony drove them to their favorite pizza place, calling in the order ahead of time before leaving the car running and jumping out to go and get it. He was back within minutes and they were off for his apartment. Tim stayed silent but Tony kept glancing at him as every once in a while he heard the younger man sniffle like he was holding back tears.

When they reached his apartment Tony let Tim inside first and watched as he went straight for the couch and sat down, curling up against the arm, his knees drawn up as best as possible with his baby bump in the way, arms wrapped around his legs, cheek resting against his knees. While Tony fixed their plates and grabbed drinks - beer for him, water for Tim - he shot a text to Gibbs.

"Alright Probie, what'll it be. Comedy? Action? Horror?" Tony asked as he brought their plates and drinks over, sitting on the opposite side of the couch, but facing his teammate.

Placing Tim's plate and drink on the coffee table in front of the other man, he sat back against his own arm of the couch as he heard the sniffles again. "Tim, man.."

"I think moving in with him was a mistake."

"What? Probie no!" Tony placed his own plate on the table by his beer and touched Tim's arm to get his attention.

When Tim lifted his head to look at him, they were bright with tears, his cheeks already wet with them.

"Why?"

"He's barely spoken to me since the day I came home. Sure he's there when not at work but he's always in that _stupid_ basement. He makes sure I eat and take any medications I need too like the prenatal vitimins but he doesn't come to bed until after he thinks I'm asleep and he's _always_ gone when I wake up."

"Probie, this is Gibbs we're taking about." Tony chuckled to lighten the mood, "He's practically a mute."

"Don't you think I know that? It took days for him to finally talk to me about the whole bet thing and basically tricking me." Tim scrubbed at his face with the palms of his hands. "I just wish he wouldn't treat me like I'm a child. I know it's because I'm pregnant and he's scared - even if he doesn't show it - but still.."

"You weren't here to see him when you had been taken. He was almost about to storm out on a suicidal mission to find you."

"Really?"

Tony nodded. "He cares. Like a _lot_ , about you. We could all see it for years, we know both of you could too. But when you had been taken? Man, I honestly thought I was going to have to wrestle him for his SIG and handcuff him to something to keep him from storming the city looking for you."

"How did you keep him from doing it?"

Tony shrugged. "Franks."

"Franks showed up?"

"No idea but I called him to ask for him. I think he just called to talk to the boss, didn't really have enough time to catch a flight here. You were only gone for a night, but the next time I saw Gibbs before getting the call you had been found he seemed more.. calm."

Tim was quiet for a long time. Long enough for Tony to finish his pizza and beer. As he was cleaning up, reheating McGee's pizza for him, knowing the younger man still needed to eat, Tim finally looked up from the spot on the couch he had been staring at as he thought about everything. Tony just waited and wasn't disappointed.

"I screwed up."


	9. Chapter 9

This is a really short chapter, I'm sorry. Work is crazy and I don't have much time to myself, let alone to write. But I knew I needed to get something up.

 **NAVAL** **CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE SERVICE**

Tim was quiet as he stepped back into the house. It had only taken Tony ten minutes to drive him back home. After realizing he had been an idiot about the whole thing, even if Gibbs was as well, he never should have left the house. Never should have left angry at least. Closing the door, Tim turned, ready to head for the basement, sure that's where Gibbs would yet again be, but was surprised when he ran right into the older man.

"Umf." Tim took a step back and looked at the blue eyes watching him. "Thought you'd be in the basement."

"Was. DiNozzo texted saying you were coming back."

Tim nodded, opening his mouth to say something, then closed it, not really sure what he could say.

Gibbs decided to start. "I'm sorry."

With a deep sigh, Tim dropped his chin to his chest. "No, I'm sorry. I overreacted. I shouldn't have been so angry."

"Yes you should have." Gibbs reached out and with a finger under his chin, lifted Tim's head until he was looking at him again. "I shouldn't treat you like a child."

Tim's eyes narrowed. "DiNozzo made more then one text to you."

Gibbs snorted, a sliver of a smile visible. "He thinks we can't talk to each other."

"He's right."

"I know."

"So let's prove him wrong."

It took a moment before Gibbs finally nodded. Both men headed for the kitchen. Gibbs also knew that Tim had yet to eat thanks to Tony, so he quickly whipped up a few sandwiches for the pair of them. Once they were settled with their sandwiches and bottles of water on the couch in the living room, Gibbs turned to look at the younger man.

"I'm rubbish at this relationship thing, that's clear with my string of ex-wives."

Nodding and swallowing down the bite of his ham sandwich, Tim twisted on the couch, bringing his leg up so he was completely turned towards the older man. "So am I. I mean, I don't have any ex-wives but there are plenty of ex-girlfriends, and boyfriends since I was sixteen. Adrian was the only one that lasted longer then a few months. Before you."

"We've got a lot of work ahead of us then."

"Yeah, we do." Tim tilted his head. "But I think.. yeah, I think we need to be honest with each other. I know there is something bothering you other then the fact that you're still paranoid someone is out there looking to kidnap me again."

Gibbs scrubbed a hand over his face, silent for a minute before finally coming to a decision. "When's the last time you and Adrian hooked up?"

Tim sighed. He wasn't expecting the other man to be brought up. "A month before you and I did. If you're questioning paternity of this baby.."

"No. No. I know you'd never lie about something that."

"Then why bring up.. Oh." Setting his plate on the coffee table, Tim did the same with Gibbs' before scooting closer to the older man, cupping his face in his hands. "If I still wanted to actually be with him, I would have fought harder years ago. Adrian and I broke up because we couldn't handle the long distance thing."

"It's not that much of a long distance between here and Norfolk."

"It is when you're suddenly the rookie on the top team at NCIS and trying to prove yourself." Tim admitted, pulling his hands away from Gibbs' face and dropping them into his lap, but staying close. "I spent more hours working, trying to show you made a good decision bringing onto the team that I started neglecting my relationship with Adrian. I started blowing him off, ignoring his calls, everything."

"What made you finally decide?"

Tim smiled. "He showed up one day while I was at work. When I came home it was to find him asleep in the hall outside my apartment. He had been there all day. We finally talked and realized it was just over. I knew it was my fault, blamed myself for months afterwards, but I understood his need to move on, find someone else. It was a long while before we talked again, started hanging out, but by then we realized that we were no longer in love, if either of us really were in the first place."

"And the friends with benefits thing?"

Snorting, shaking his head at hearing those words come out of the older man's mouth was weird to Tim's ears. "It just happened one night and then we thought, why the hell not? Neither of us were in relationships and we had long since knew we would never actually work together in a serious relationship again."

"Have you talked to him since?"

"Yes. I told him we had to stop because I was pregnant. At first he thought it was his until I told him the truth. We still talk but I have not seen him since before you and I ended up together."

Gibbs nodded, taking in the information. Tim knew the moment Adrian had been brought up what was keeping Gibbs from fully committing. He was afraid Tim would turn and leave, and head straight back to another man. Tim was ready to fight to prove him wrong for as long as it took.

They finished their lunch in silence before Gibbs took Tim's hand and headed out the door. Tim opened his mouth to ask what they were doing until he realized. They were going for a walk around the neighborhood. Smiled, Tim squeezed Gibbs' hand in his own without a word as they followed the same path he had taken the night of his kidnapping, not stopping as they turned the corner of the bad memories.


	10. Chapter 10

I can't believe I am on chapter 10 already. Whose ready to meet baby McGibbs? Well you'll have to wait a little longer I'm afraid. As always I hope you enjoy and please keep reviewing! :)

 **NAVAL** **CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE SERVICE**

Tim was pacing the hospital waiting room. He didn't know how many times he had moved from wall to wall, ignoring the others in the room. Ringing his hands together, Tim looked up at the ceiling as he made another turn, heading for the other side of the room once again. He was half way through when he ran into someone. Opening his mouth to apologize he looked to find himself face to face with Tony. The other man in a pair of hospital scrubs. Even though it was no longer there, Tim could still see all the blood that had covered the senior field agents clothes and arms. As soon as he looked at the other man, the dam broke. Tears weld up in Tim's eyes and before he knew it, Tony had him wrapped in his arms. Tim clung to his best friend as the others rallied around them.

They had been sitting in the waiting room a little over an hour now as Gibbs was in the operating room. After a case had gone sour, the team - minus Tim - had gone after a suspect they believed had killed their latest Marine - only to find it was a trap. Gibbs had been shot in the shoulder and side before any of them could react, but Ziva had been quick to down their suspect while Tony called for an ambulance and kept pressure on the wounds. By the time they had gotten the scene secure and Gibbs to the hospital, Ducky had already collected Abby and Tim from the squad room to head for the hospital.

Tim had yet to say a word, and Abby had been holding onto him as they entered the hospital, Tony already sitting and waiting, covered in blood. Both Tim and Abby had froze at the sight of the other man but before a word could be said, Ducky had handed Tony his go bag and ushered him to the bathroom to get cleaned up. When he returned, Tim had already started his pacing. He knew it wasn't good for the baby and for the most part listened to Abby talk about him staying hydrated and had even eaten a granola bar, but he never stopped pacing. Not until Tony cut him off.

"The boss is going to be fine, McGee." Tony whispered in his ear, never letting the younger man go as the tears soaked through the paper thin shirt. "He knows he's not allowed to be anything but, and knowing he has you and this baby to live for, he's going to fight."

That seemed to calm Tim down long enough and Tony finally pulled away, only for Ziva and Abby to step up and also wrapped their arms around their pregnant teammate. Tim smiled as he was surrounded by his friends, getting strength from them. He could see Jimmy hovering close with the bottle of water they had been forcing him to drink. He gave a grateful smile to the medical assistant and Jimmy just smiled and nodded back.

"Maybe you should sit now McGee. You have been on your feet too long, yes?" Ziva gently tugged her friend towards the comfortable couches and nestle him into it, raising his feet so he could lay down. It was a testiment to how tired he actually was that he didn't fight it, even after Abby drapped her jacket over him.

Tony sat on the floor, back leaning against the couch. Ziva and Abby followed suit. Jimmy stood by keeping guard over the agents and forensic scientist. When Ducky came out to check on them, they were all sleep. Tim across the couch, Ziva with her head near his feet, Tony with his head leaning against the young man's hip, and Abby with her forhead touching Tim's. Jimmy was the only one still awake, still keeping guard. Silently, Ducky motioning his assistant over to a corner.

"Any news?" For his part, Jimmy kept his voice low and his eyes still tained on the agents.

Ducky smiled and patted the younger man's shoulder. "Jethro came out safely. The bullet that got his side did minimal damage. His shoulder tore muscle and it will be a slow recovery, but he's going to be just fine."

Jimmy opened his mouth to say something when something caught his attention and he saw all four sleeping now fully awake. Tim was struggling to sit up off the couch. He needed help from Abby and Tony. Once he was back on his feet, he looked at Ducky for answers.

"Jethro is going to be just fine."

Tim's took a breath and suddenly his legs gave out. Thankfully Tony was at his side to help guide him back to the couch and sit. Tears were rolling down his cheeks again as he laid his head on Tony's shoulder, eyes closed.

"Told you he'd make it Probie." Tony smiled as he hugged his friend to him.

"When can I see him?" Tim sat up straight and looked back at Ducky again.

"As soon as he is moved into a private room and not a moment sooner. As for right now, I want to take a look at you and that baby, all this stress is not good."

Tim was going to argue but one look from Ducky, and then his friends, he just nodded his agreement. Ducky was soon gone again but back with a nurse and a wheelchair. Tim didn't want to sit in the chair, but he knew it was still best not to argue with the doctor so he obeyed and suddenly found himself in a room getting a checkup and ultrasound.

It was almost another hour before Tim, still being wheeled around in the wheelchair, was pushed into Gibbs' hospital room. The wires and monitors were still a shock, even if Ducky had warned him and told him what each were for. An oxygen mask was still over the older man's face as he slept. Tony pushed the wheelchair to the right side of the bed, getting it as close as possible before Tim moved to the normal chair waiting for him. As soon as he was settled, Tim carefully took Gibbs' hand in his own.

The rest of the team - and Abby - took their turns saying a few words to Gibbs' sleeping form before heading for the door. Tony was stopped by the painfilled whispers of his little brother.

"Tony could you stay?"

Turning to look at Tim, seeing the haunted look in his usually bright and expressive green eyes, Tony nodded, pulling another chair up next to Tim. He watched as Ziva had to pull Abby away before she could stomp back in and claim stake as well. The door now closed, the only noise in the room were the beeps of the heart monitor and the pressure cuff around Gibbs' uninjured arm as it filled, took it's reading, and deflatted.

Tim was silent as he held the hand of the man he loved, rubbing his thumb over the knuckles, watching his chest rise and fall with every breath the man took. Tony, for his part, watched Tim watching Gibbs. He knew the last seven months had been a struggle for the two but he also knew they would fight tooth and nail for each other - no matter what, and Tony was grateful for that.


	11. Chapter 11

To be honest, I don't really like this chapter, except for a certain part and that is the only reason I've left it in. As for the next chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it and it's actually double what I usually write for a chapter! I try to get at least 1000 words but that chapter is already well over 2000! I was going to break it up but that would hurt the flow so I will not be, it'll probably be up later tonight as I am still tweaking a few pieces of it. :)

 **NAVAL** **CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE SERVICE**

Over the course of the next 24-hours Gibbs was in and out as he laid in the hospital bed, never fully registering the change in guard between Tony, Ziva, and Abby. The only constant in his visions before sleep claimed him once more was the warm hand in his, and the bright green eyes of his lover as Tim never moved from his perch other then to stretch his legs and use the restroom once an hour. At the 26-hour mark, Gibbs had fully gained consciousness only to find Tim gone and Tony sleeping at his bedside. Before he could say anything to wake his sleeping senior field agent, Ducky had entered the room.

"Ah, Jethro, you've finally decided to join us."

At the voice Tony's eyes popped open, proving that he wasn't actually sleeping. Rubbing at his eyes, Tony sat up straighter and looked over at his boss, who was just watching him. "Hey, Boss. Glad you're finally awake."

"Where's Tim?" Jethro's voice was hoarse caused him to start coughing.

Tony jumped up and grabbed the glass of water with a straw, bringing it over for Gibbs to take a few sips, holding the straw in place for him. Once Gibbs' head leaned back into the pillow, Tony sat the cup down and looked back at Ducky, who had been checking over Gibbs.

"Are you in any pain, Jethro?" Ducky looked at his old friend. "And please be honest."

"I'm fine. Where's Tim?"

"Timothy is resting."

Tony stepped back a moment and pulled out his phone to shoot a quick text to Ziva before turning his attention back to Ducky and his boss.

"Tony."

The senior field agent knew exactly what Gibbs was asking by just saying his name. Looking at Ducky, who was giving him a pointed look not to say anything, one look back at his boss and Tony broke. "Tim is down the hall, he was admitted three hours ago after collapsing from exhaustion."

"What!" Gibbs started struggling to sit up, not an easy job with his right arm strapped to his chest to keep him from moving his shoulder. "Is he okay? The baby?"

Tony stepped up to the bed and placed his hands on the struggling man's upper arms, carefully, and gently pushed him back against the bed. "He's going to be fine, isn't he Ducky."

"Yes, Jethro. Like I said, Timothy is resting." Ducky too had stepped closer. "Now please, calm down."

"No, let me up, I'm fine."

"Boss, man, seriously."

"Jethro, really."

"Stop!"

Everyone in the room turned to the voice at the door. Tim was standing there, Ziva at his side, supporting him if needed. Gibbs relaxed under Tony's hands and Tony stepped back to allow Tim next to the bed.

"Timothy, lad, you are suppose to be resting in your own room."

Tim didn't reply as he sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned closer to Gibbs, touching his forehead to the older man's, eyes closed. "You scared the hell out of me. When Ducky showed up in the bullpen I knew something had happened."

"Are you okay?"

Tim chuckled at the question. "Ducky says I'm stressed. No idea what he's talking about."

It was suppose to be a joke but Gibbs wasn't laughing as he lifted his left hand to rest at the nape of Tim's neck. Feeling like he was intruding on something private, Tony headed for the door, Ziva and Ducky right behind him.

"How did Timothy know he was awake?"

Ziva and Tony glanced at each other and that was all the answer Ducky needed.

"Those two are going to wear themselves out before that baby is born, that's without saying something happens and Timothy goes into premature labor."

"We won't let that happen." Tony stood up straight, "We'll keep an eye on them both. As soon as they are released from here, I'll stay with them at Boss' house."

"For three months?"

"If I have too, yes." Tony nodded. "Nothing will happen to the Probie or Probie Junior."

"Probie Junior?" Ziva looked at Tony confused before it dawned on her. "The baby."

"I am sure Jethro and Timothy would like that."

Tony just smiled, knowing the medical examiner was being slightly sarcastic. He knew him being underfoot at Gibbs' was not something any of them wanted, but if he had too, that's what he was willing to do for his friends, his family.

 **NAVAL** **CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE SERVICE**

Tim was released the following day with strict orders to rest and take it easy. At night he was taken home by Tony, who would stay with him through the night. Gibbs was released two days later also on strict orders to take it easy. Gubbs not fighting with the doctors and nurses about staying longer had shocked the rest of the team, but they knew it was because of how scared Tim had been.

Finally they were both back home. Gibbs still taking his meds like he was suppose too even if he didn't want them. Tony was also surprised when he listened to Vance about staying on medical leave for at least two weeks. Tim returned to work after a week leaving Gibbs home alone but Tim called to check on him hourly, and always made sure he had easy food to fix and eat with his arm in the sling.

Tony knew his boss was getting restless and after the two weeks were up, he was not surprised to find the older man and McGee at their desks bright and early on Gibbs first day back, even if he was restricted to desk duty for another two weeks at least. His side had healed pretty well, nothing major getting hit. But his shoulder had some muscle damage that needed time to heal.

With both Gibbs and McGee down from the field, and two of Balboa's agents out for their own medical reasons, Vance had assigned the two teams to work together. Gibbs and Tim still helped, but more with the interrogations and computer aspects of the cases, respectively. Tim was also given more breaks in between as Ducky was closely moderating him and the baby after the hospitalization.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay so according to my word counter this chapter is roughly 2141 words (not including my notes here). I hope you all enjoy. Again, I really loved typing this chapter up. I actually sort of based it on a friends sister-in-law, when she was pregnant.

 **NAVAL** **CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE SERVICE**

"What is he doing?" Tony asked as he stepped into the house after his boss, eyes quickly darting into the living room where Tim was fluttering around with cleaning supplies. He watched as the younger man, now almost eight months pregnant, knelled down on his knees. "Is he.. is he scrubbing the fireplace?"

"Yup." Gibbs smirked as he stepped into the doorway between the living room and foyer, careful not to jostle the arm still in a sling. Though it had been a month, there were some underlying issues with his shoulder healing that caused a setback and Gibbs was on desk duty for another week now.

"Why?"

"I believe they call it _nesting_ DiNozzo."

The blank stare from the younger man got Gibbs chuckling. "He's getting the house ready for the baby."

"By cleaning the fireplace?"

"By cleaning everything. He already rearranged the whole kitchen."

"Rearranged?" Tony took a step towards the mentioned room but was stopped by a shout from the living room.

"Shoes!"

Confused, Tony looked down at his shoes before looking at Gibbs, who was still smiling, trying to hold back laughter.

"You gotta take them off."

Glancing down at Gibbs' own sock clad feet before looking back at McGee, who hadn't even looked up from what he was doing, Tony toed off the apparently offending items of clothing and following Gibbs through the foyer and into the kitchen. He looked around, almost expecting the cupboards to be moved. An eyebrow raised, he turned back to Gibbs to voice his questions.

Gibbs shook his head, "He took every dish, pot, and pan from the cupboards, rewashed them, then reorganized them back into the cupboards after also scrubbing them down. Inside and out."

"And the shoes?"

"Found him yesterday morning scrubbing the floors." Gibbs didn't take his eyes off the younger man as he continued his cleaning spree. "He even yelled at Vance when he showed up."

"He _yelled_ at the _director_!"

"He was stomping all over my clean floors!" Tim huffed as he walked into the kitchen before smiling at his friend, "Hi Tony!"

"Hey Probie, how you feeling?"

"I feel great but I wish I had started cleaning sooner, like a month ago. I still need to do the whole upstairs and don't even get me started on the basement. It's a mess. Gibbs never cleans up the sawdust." Tim was talking a mile a minute as he washed his hands and then began rummaging through the fridge, "You both are probably hungry, yeah hungry. I'll fix you something to eat cause you shouldn't skip lunch. Gibbs has to take his pills anyway, and he's not suppose to take them without food. Gibbs go sit in the living room and I'll bring it out when it's ready."

Knowing to follow the orders of a pregnant person, Gibbs grabbed Tony by the sleeve and tugged the man back into the living room. To his credit, Tony didn't laugh. Not once. Not until he saw what McGee was making them.

"He's cutting the crusts off the sandwiches."

Gibbs had his back to the kitchen but knew. "Yup."

"...And he's cutting them into little triangles."

"Mhmm."

"Has he been sneaking caffeine?"

"No. He's not even drinking decaf coffee."

Tony turned his attention back to his boss, "So why was Vance here?"

"McGee is going on paternity in next month, had some papers for us to sign."

"Wouldn't it be considered maternity?" Tony smirked just as Gibbs' hand smacked the back of his head, "Thanks Boss." It was difficult as Gibbs had to reach across his own body to smack him, his right shoulder the one in the sling and held against his body.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs you better not have just smacked him." Tim came into the room balancing two plates with sandwiches and chips, and two bottles of water, handing them to the other men.

Tony couldn't help it as he started laughing. Gibbs just glared.

"Sorry no beer Tony, I threw it all out." Tim said before retreating back to the kitchen. "Gibbs can't drink it anyway."

"He threw out the beer!?"

"And my good stuff I had hidden in the cupboard," Gibbs replied around a mouthful of chips, "He even got the bourbon in the basement."

Tony winced, "Jeez, was Shannon this bad?"

Gibbs smiled remembering his first wife when she was pregnant with Kelly. "Worse." Gibbs looked at his senior field agent. "She made me help."

That got Tony laughing again and almost choking on the bite of sandwich he had just taken. After a thump on his back he nodded that he was okay, still not so silently snickering.

"He's not over doing it is he?" The worry in his voice was obvious.

"Nah, I've been keeping my eyes on him, making him rest when he needs it. He took a two hour nap after finishing the cupbboards. He had just woken ten minutes before you showed up, to start on the fireplace."

Once they had both finished their lunch, and Gibbs had taken his pain meds under the watchful eye of his pregnant lover, he and Tony were shooed down to the basement.

Just as they reached the bottom steps Tim yelled down to them. "Switch the laundry please!"

Gibbs went straight to the far corner were the washer and dryer were, quickly switching the loads. The clothes from the dryer being dumped into an empty and waiting basket. Once done he lugged the basket back to the stairs and sat it down before turning his attention back to Tony.

"What?"

"Is that your extension of helping? Doing the laundry?"

"He can't climb the stairs with the full baskets. He almost fell last week." Gibbs sat down on one of the many stools that had found their way into the basement over the years, and ran a hand over his face, "Plus he's still a little freaked out about coming down here. Flashbacks."

Tony frowned, "Then how does he expect to _spring clean_ down here?"

"I have no idea." Gibbs gave a little shrug, careful of his shoulder.

They both looked up as they heard the vacuum start. Shaking his head, Tony turned his attention back to his boss.

"How is he doing, really?"

"It's been two months, he seems okay, other then the odd flashback when he comes down here."

"And the exhaustion he suffered?"

Gibbs nodded. "You know Ducky stops by every night to check on him, hasn't fussed about taking him back to the hospital yet."

"And you."

"I'm fine, DiNozzo."

Ever since the fight Tony had walked in on, he had been taking the time to watch his boss and best friend, making sure they were both okay, apart and together. He had made it his mission to help his friends through anything and everything, unless it had something to do with the bedroom. He was staying clear of that department.

And then when Gibbs had been shot and none of them had known if they were going to lose him, and that scared Tony more, knowing if they lost Gibbs, they would have also lost Tim and the baby. And then Tim had collapsed and was hospitalized himself. Now Tony took the time, when he had it, to check on his boss and best friend. Bringing them anything they needed.

"How's your shoulder? Ducky give an estimate of when you can return to the field?"

Gibbs shrugged, wincing when it tugged at his shoulder. "Another week."

Tony nodded, "Okay and when he goes on paternity?"

"So am I."

Tony just stared. He didn't think Gibbs would ever willingly stop working. Not until he was forced to offically retire... or was dead. The stint in Mexico all those years ago not counting. Now he was sitting here saying he was going on paternity leave with McGee.

"Not as long, maybe only a week or two after the baby is born, possibly three if Tim needs more help."

Nodding Tony understood. If he had a girlfriend or wife that was pregnant, he was sure he'd want to be around once the baby was born too.

"You sure you're ready for this boss?"

"Hell no," Gibbs decided to be honest. He had been working on that with Tim, and now he knew he probably should with Tony, the younger man like a son to him. "I never thought I would be a dad again."

"It's scaring you." It wasn't a question but Gibbs found himself nodding as Tony continued. "You'll be great. Hell you're more like a dad to the rest of us anyway."

"All of you are fully grown adults."

Tony smirked, "Not all the time. God knows we have our childish moments."

That got a snort from Gibbs but before anything else could be said there was a crash like broken glass from upstairs. They were both on their feet and rushing up the stairs in seconds. Gibbs came to a stop as he spotting Tim on his hands and knees with a dish towel trying to clean up a broken glass.

"Timmy." Gibbs carefully stepped over the glass to pull the younger man back to his feet while Tony grabbed the broom from the pantry.

"Sorry, I was getting a glass to get a drink and he kicked and it caught me off guard and the glass slipped." Tears were welling up in his eyes.

Gibbs moved them from the mess and sat Tim down at the kitchen table, crouching in front of him to check him over. There was a little blood from a scratch on his palm, but it wasn't deep and after inspecting in, didn't see any glass in the cut. He stood to head into the bathroom for the first aid kit.

"He?" Tony asked as he swepted a wide area, hoping to get all the glass into one pile. "You guys know what it is?"

Gibbs shook his head as he returned with the first aid kit, "No. Tim wants it to be a surprise but he's been calling the baby 'he' for about a month now."

"So you're just hoping for a boy, Probie?"

Tim nodded as he sniffled. Gibbs made a face as he cleaned and bandaged the cut before kissing the area, getting a smile from the younger man. "Go lay down. You've done enough cleaning."

"What! No! I still have to get the.." Anything else he was going to say was stopped by a finger on his lips.

"Don't make me call Ducky. You know he's just looking for an excuse to put you on bedrest for the remainder of the pregnancy."

Tony chuckled behind them as Tim glared before nodding. Gibbs stood and watched Tim as he made his way into the guest bedroom off the hall. Since his scare of almost falling down the basement stairs, the two of them had moved into the downstairs guest room so he didn't have to worry about stairs until after the baby was born. Gibbs was so glad there was an attached bathroom. At the moment, there were no signs of living upstairs.

Gibbs turned back to his senior field agent just as Tony swept the rest of the broken glass into the trash.

"Think I got it all but it might be safer to do another sweep, probably with shoes on. I think I stepped on a piece."

Gibbs nodded, going to get his shoes. He was smart, carrying them into the kitchen before slipping them on so as not to upset his lover any more then he already seemed to be. He took the broom from Tony to do just that as Tony sat in the chair Tim had vacated to check his foot. Thankfully no glass and no blood meant no cuts. Then he turned his attention back to his boss.

"What do you want it to be?"

"Don't think I could handle another girl."

"That didn't really answer my question."

Gibbs shrugged as he dumped the dust pan into the trash. "I think, I'd like to have a son."

Tony smiled and nodded before standing. "Most at work are saying girl."

That caught Gibbs' attention. "You're not setting bets again are you?"

"No. No, but people do talk and speculate. Many think it'll be a girl."

"And what do you think."

Tony's grin grew. "One of each."

Gibbs panicked at the idea and Tony just laughed as he headed for the door, leaving Gibbs to wonder if he'd be able to handle twins.


	13. Chapter 13

So, I don't really know what I am going to do just yet. Should they have a boy? A girl? Should I give them twins? I am leaning more towards a boy, but really, almost every McGibbs, or even McNozzo or Tibbs (I think that's the name for Tony/Gibbs right?) they always seem to have a son. What do you guys think?

 **NAVAL** **CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE SERVICE**

Tim's attention continued to waver between his computer screen and the elevator. Every time he heard the ding that indicated an arrival into the bullpen, Tim was on his feet and watching, waiting for his team to return. It was Gibbs' first day back at full capacity and of course the moment they started the work day, there was a call out. Tim had watched almost two hours ago as Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony geared up and headed out, leaving him alone in their corner of the third floor. As he had left, Gibbs had leaned over Tim's desk and kissed him before following his other agents. The rest of the agents around him knew he was frightened. The last time Gibbs had gone out in the field ended with the older man being shot.

Tim had just returned his attention back to the screen when he heard the ding once again, but when he looked up it was Abby. He sighed, sitting back down in his chair as she approached with their lunch. Abby had promised to look after Tim when the rest of the team were in the field, and that meant making sure Tim ate. As she laid out a grilled cheese sandwich, something Tim found himself craving all the time, she watched him, watch the elevators.

"He'll be fine." Abby rolled Tony's chair over to sit next to him and enjoy her own lunch. "He texted me like five minutes ago asking if you were doing okay."

Tim frowned, looking at his own cell phone sitting right next to his computer. "Why didn't he just text me?"

Abby shrugged. "Maybe cause Abby comes before Tim in the alphabet."

"Speed dial, Abs."

Another shrug. "Okay, so maybe he didn't want to disturb you. You are suppose to be running a bunch of searches for Balboa's team, right?"

"I am." Tim took a small bite of his grilled cheese, moaned, and then took a bigger bite.

Abby giggled but kept her thoughts to herself, instead she picked up Tim's phone from the desk. "So did you ever change Gibbs' name back from 'Baby Daddy' when Tony changed it?"

The reddening of the younger man's ears and cheeks were all she needed to know as she scrolled through. Tony had taken his phone almost four years ago and changed the contact name as a joke. Tim thought it was funny, and so he had kept it.

"Does he know?"

The redness just got darker and Tim nodded. "He lost his phone a few weeks ago and grabbed mine to call it."

"How'd he react?"

"He snorted, called his phone, realized it was on silent. Again. We spent like three hours tearing through the house for it."

"Where was it?"

"In the car." Tim laughed and Abby joined in. "He was just going to replace it, again, when I went back out to get something I forgot and found it sitting on the dash."

They continued to talk while they finished their lunch. Tim welcomed the distraction, but his eyes still slid to the elevators every time he heard that stupid ding.

 **NAVAL** **CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE SERVICE**

"Nobody says a word to Tim about what just happened." Gibbs glared at his agents, Ducky, and Jimmy as he sat on the bumper to the van, his arm being cleaned of blood and dirt.

"Okay, but isn't he going to like.. zero in on the bandage the moment you step into the bullpen?" Tony asked, watching his boss closely.

"It doesn't need to be bandaged, and I'll have my jacket on."

The four others crowded around decided not to mention he'd have to take his jacket off eventually, they also all knew there was going to be a bandage. The knife wound wasn't deep, just a small slash to his upper arm after a drugged out lunatic had decided to randomly pick a fight with Gibbs. They had wrestled and Gibbs was easily able to overpower the other man but not before the knife the man was welding slashed at him, catching his arm. The drunk was now handcuffed and sitting in the back of a local police car. Gibbs didn't care about the man, deciding it was best to just let the LEO's to take him then bring him in for assaulting a federal agent.

"Are we done?" Gibbs looked at Ducky as he bandaged his arm.

"I believe we are." Ducky just gave him a smile before cleaning up his medical supplies. "Mr. Palmer and I will meet you back, and we shall see just exactly how are young Sailor met her demise."

Gibbs nodded as he stood, "Let's go."

As they where in the truck on their way back with what evidence they could find, Tony was covertly on his phone, playing TETRIS if asked.

 **NAVAL** **CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE SERVICE**

Tim turned his attention back to Abby as her phone vibrated and she quickly grabbed it. The frown on her face telling him instantly something was wrong.

"What? What happened?"

Abby shook her head. "It's nothing really."

"Abby, don't lie to me."

"Fine, but you have to promise not to freak out. Really it's not bad. Tony already said he's fine."

"Abby.."

Abby placed her hands on her best friend's shoulders to keep him grounded. "A drunk guy decided to pick a fight and chose Gibbs as his target. They scuffled, there was a knife..."

"WHAT!?"

Abby's hand flew over Tim's mouth before he could yell anymore. "He only got a scratch on his arm. He's fine, they're all fine, calm down before you start panicking and something happens. Ducky is still trying to get you on bed rest once you go on paternity."

"I'm not panicking."

"I think you are."

"I'm not."

Balboa leaned over the wall divider between Tim's desk and his own. "He is."

"Shut up." Tim pouted before freezing. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Balboa."

Balboa waved his hand. "Relax kid."

"I'm am."

"No you're not." Abby put pressure on his shoulders and he sank back into his chair, not even realizing he had stood up.

"Yes I am."

This time is was Balboa's agent, Jason Warden that spoke up. "No you're not."

Tim glared but didn't tell the other man to shut up. Balboa and Warden shrugged before going back to their own work. Abby turned Tim's attention back to her.

"Are you calm now?"

"Yes."

"Relaxed?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to jump out of your seat the moment he steps off that elevator to cry on his shoulder?"

"Yes."

"Good." Abby released him the second there was a ding for the elevator.

Tim was out of his seat and plowed right into Gibbs as the older man was the first one off. Gibbs only had a split second to brace himself before the impact would have sent them to the floor. His arms wrapping around Tim instantly as he looked around, trying to figure out just what had happened. His eyes caught Tony looking a little sheepish and he instantly knew.

"I'm fine, it's nothing. Hardly bled."

"Shut up, you never would have told me if Tony hadn't texted Abby."

Gibbs glared at his senior field agent and Tony just shrugged in response before heading off with the evidence to give to Abby. Ziva followed.

"Are you okay?" Tim pulled back to look at Gibbs.

Gibbs was glad to see Tim's eyes were actually dry. He was pretty sure the younger man would be embarrassed had he openly started crying in the middle of the bullpen. "Yes."

Tim seemed to think for a moment before he nodded. "Good. But the next time you even think to hide something from me you're sleeping on the couch."

And with that Tim returned to his desk as his searches for Balboa's case were ready. Gibbs ignored the laughter from the closest agents who had heard the younger agent's threat. He returned to his own desk but before sitting down, took off his jacket. He watched Tim zero in on the bandage just like DiNozzo had said he would. Their eyes met and Gibbs nodded. Tim nodded back, smiled, and returned his attention back to his computer. Satisfied, Gibbs sat down to start reading a file from his desk.


	14. Chapter 14

I am sorry this took me so long, I was struggling with it. I wasn't sure which direction I wanted to take the birth of the baby, and I really still don't know. I've got two very different versions that I've been working on, both nearly complete, but I still don't honestly knew which one I'd like to use. A lighter version and a darker version of the baby being born... either way you will get Baby Gibbs-McGee in the next chapter! Anyway, this chapter was probably deleted and re-written about nine or ten times before I was actually satisfied enough to post, though I'm still not very happy with it. :/

 **NAVAL** **CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE SERVICE**

"Hey Probie!" Tony called out as he entered the house balancing two pizza boxes and a stack of DVDs. "You ready for a boys night?"

"God yes!"

Tony laughed as he toed off his shoes as he closed the door behind him, knowing his friend was still anal about his clean floors. He headed down the hall and turned into the guest bedroom just as Tim had settled himself back into bed.

"I hope I didn't just catch you trying to pretend you've been in bed all day?"

"Bathroom." Tim replied, "Did you order my pizza _right_ this time?"

Tony rolled his eyes as he sat the boxes on the end of the bed within reach of the younger man, turning his attention to the TV mounted on the wall and the DVD player that had been hooked up just days earlier. "You mean that gross monstrosity that you call pizza with every vegetable imaginable and pineapple? Yeah, I did."

Tim had been on paternity for just over three weeks now, with the last six days being on bed rest after a scare of false labor. Gibbs had also taken paternity with the younger man, but was currently helping with a joint case with the FBI when Fornell had asked. Gibbs had tasked the rest of the time to take turns looking after Tim as the case had taken Gibbs, Fornell, and a team of FBI agents undercover two days ago. With just a week left until his due date, Tim was getting really worried. He knew he could officially go into labor any day now, and he feared Gibbs wouldn't be there in time to meet their child the moment he or she was born.

"Do you need any more juice or water?" Tony turned back around to find Tim already shoving a slice of his own pizza into his mouth. Making a face, Tony left the room and headed for the kitchen to grab himself a beer and Tim another glass of juice, knowing the younger man was loving the taste of grape juice lately.

It had taken Tony by surprise when he had found beer in the fridge of Gibbs and Tim's home once again after Tim had purged it all during his _nesting_. He had even caught Gibbs hiding a bottle of bourbon behind the old television in the basement. Tony figured Tim had agreed to allow the beer, but not the bourbon back. Yet. Once he had their drinks he returned to the bedroom. Having already placed the first DVD into the player, Tony took his place on the bed next to his friend, careful not to spill the glass of juice or his beer. Once he was settled and had handed the glass to Tim, he reached for his own box of pizza.

"So have you and Gibbs thought of names yet?" Tony asked as he got the movie started.

Tim nodded. "We've agreed for a girl, but we're still debating for a boy."

"Each got your own idea and can't compromise?"

Tim nodded again.

"I guess you're not about to share with your best friend?"

"Nope. You'll just have to wait like the rest of them."

"Not even a hint?"

"It's a name."

"Haha, very funny."

The two men looked at each other before breaking out in laughter. As they continued to eat their pizzas, Tim stealing a slice of Tony's, they talked, never really paying much attention to the movie they both seen hundreds of times.

"So who's babysitting me tomorrow?"

"Abby." Tony grimaced. "Sorry. We're not babysitting, we're just looking out for you like Boss said too until he gets home."

Tim shrugged. "Looking out for. Babysitting. It's all ready the same thing. You're all making sure nothing happens to us." His hand was on his stomach as he finished his fourth slice of pizza.

"Hey if it makes you feel any better, Ziva will be bringing you dinner tomorrow night!"

"That actually does." Tim smiled, knowing their Israeli friend would be making homemade lasagna, his favorite.

"And I think Ducky and Jimmy are coming over day after tomorrow to give you a checkup."

"Why both of them?"

"Jimmy said something about staying behind to keep you company until I get off to come back for the night."

None of them were really saying anything, but it was always Tony and Ziva, the two trained agents, who looked after Tim and his unborn child at night. Abby, Jimmy, and Ducky were only there throughout the daylight. Tim knew it was because they were afraid something bad would happen and they wouldn't be there to watch his back. Tim really didn't have the heart to point out anything could still happen during the day when they were at work, helping Balboa's team. He knew they all meant well and he loved them for it.

By the time to end credits were scrolling, Tim was tucked onto his side and sleeping. Tony was leaning against the headboard, playing snake on his phone. When he heard the front door, his was on his feet, gun in hand. It wasn't sure why, but nobody had texted or called that they were heading over, and they usually did. None of them knew exactly what the case was Gibbs was working with the FBI on, they didn't even know where their boss was.


	15. Chapter 15

Alright, I caved and used the lighter, fluffier version. I just liked it much better. So this is the last chapter of this story, but not the last of this family. Be on the lookout for little stories as Gibbs and McGee tackle parenthood! Thanks to everyone who has followed along, I hope you've enjoyed and please keep reviewing! :)

 **NAVAL** **CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE SERVICE**

It was quiet as he entered the house. Dropping his bag at the door and pulling off his shoes he looked up just in time to find a gun trained at his head. Standing still, he waited for his senior field agent to realize who he was.

"Damn Boss, scared the hell out of me." Tony lowered his gun as he looked back into the bedroom. Stepping out, he closed the door behind him before following Gibbs into the kitchen. "Why didn't you call?"

"Didn't want to wake him if he was asleep." Gibbs opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, holding a second out to DiNozzo.

Tony nodded and accepted the bottle. "So the case over?"

Nodding, Gibbs leaned his hip against the counter and looked back down the hall to the closed door. "How is he?"

"Worried about you but trying not to show it, but otherwise okay."

"And the baby?"

"Abby says his appointment yesterday was good. Everything looks great."

Gibbs finished his beer and stood up straight. "You staying the night?"

"Yeah."

Nodding again Gibbs headed for the bedroom and to his family. "You know were the pillows and blanket are."

Tony watched as his boss quietly entered the bedroom, closing the door behind him before he moved. Dumping the rest of his beer he sat the bottle on the counter next to Gibbs' before walking around the house, locking the front door. He had been surprised to find actual locks on the door a few weeks ago but then thinking about it, not so much. His boss finally had something worth protecting in the house again.

Once he had double checked all the windows and doors, Tony grabbed the pillow and blanket from the hall closet and sorted himself onto the couch to try and get a little sleep before heading into the office. The good thing about having his go bag were the clean clothes. He could shower in the locker room, change, and be at his desk before Ziva even got in.

It felt like he had just fallen asleep when he was being shook awake. "Wha.. What's wrong?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he looked up at his boss.

"Tim's water broke about an hour ago, I'm taking him to the hospital." Gibbs was already moving back towards the bedroom. "I've called Ducky and he's going to inform the rest once everyone is at work."

Tony jumped up to follow. In the bedroom the bed had been stripped, Tim was wearing a different set of sweats, his hair still damp from the shower, and he was squatting on the floor, his arms on the end of the bed, head on his arms, breathing.

"Hey Probie, so it's time huh?"

Tim nodded but didn't say anything.

"First kid, doesn't it usually take hours?" Tony had turned his attention back to Gibbs as the older man fished through the closet for Tim's hospital bag, something they had packed a month ago.

Tim groaned. "This better not take hours."

Tony squatted down next to his friend and put his hand on the young man's back, rubbing circles. Out of the corner of his eye he was watching Gibbs. The older man seemed calm and collected, but Tony knew. Internally he was freaking out. He knew because so was he.

Then he smirked. "Huh. By tomorrow I'm going to be an uncle!"

"Godfather."

"What?"

Tim lifted his head and looked at him. "I want you to be their godfather."

"Really?" Tony's smiled widened. "I'd love too."

"Abby's going to be the godmother." Gibbs added as he pulled the hospital bag out of the closet and turned towards them. "Wanna help get him into the truck?"

"Yeah." Tony stood. "Okay McGee, time to go have this baby!"

Tony helped Tim stand up, waiting a moment to make sure he had his balance, then with a hand on the younger man's elbow, steered him out of the house and to the truck, Gibbs right behind him. He helped Tim into the truck and buckled him in before turning back to his boss.

"Lock up when you leave. We'll call after to let everyone know you can come to the hospital, no point hanging around when you can be working."

Tony nodded as he stepped away from the truck. He watched Gibbs jump in, start the car, and back out of the driveway. He was glad Gibbs had been using his truck undercover, so Tony's car hadn't been blocking them in. Once they were down the street and out of sight, Tony dashed back into the house, collected his phone, gun, and keys and was heading back out when he realized two things. First was he didn't have a key to lock the door, and second he didn't have his shoes on.

Looking down at his feet he cursed as he stepped back inside to slip on his shoes. Just as he was about to look for a key to lock the door, his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID he smiled and answered.

"Did you forget something?"

" _New house key is already on your keychain. Tim put it there last week._ "

Tony looked at his keys in his hand and for the first time noticed the extra key. He opened his mouth to ask his boss how he knew he needed it when he realized he was listening to a dial tone. Shaking his head, Tony closed his phone and pocketed it as he once again left the house, using his new key to safely lock the door before heading home to get a few more hours of sleep.

 **NAVAL** **CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE SERVICE**

"Just breath." Gibbs helped Tim roll to his side on the hospital bed, rubbing his back as he did so.

"Shut up, I am." Tim huffed through another contraction. "It's all I've been doing!"

It had nearly been seven hours since they had arrived at the hospital and Tim was tired, so tired. He wanted to have the baby already!

Gibbs had called Ducky to keep the team informed every hour and it was almost that time once again. Sitting at Tim's bedside, he didn't want to move. He knew the contractions were coming faster and longer, knowing it was almost time.

"Go. I'm good for now. Let them know still no baby." Tim smiled at him, flexing his hand after having a death grip on the side bar of the bed.

Gibbs nodded, stood, leaned down to kiss Tim's forehead, and headed out the door. He didn't move far as he pulled out his phone and called up Ducky yet again. Once done, he returned to the room, to his family. He hadn't been there when Kelly was born, having already shipped out. He had been on a video call during the labor and got to see Kelly being born, but he knew it was going to be different this time. This time he would be in the room with his lover.

 **NAVAL** **CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE SERVICE**

Tony had to hold Abby back from running down the hall. They had gotten the final call forty five minutes ago that Baby Gibbs-McGee had been born at aproximately 9:14 at night. He knew it had been a long day for everyone, mostly the new parents. When Ducky had shown up in the bullpen just as Balboa's team was letting them go home for the night, he had announced the birth.

Instantly everyone cheered and asked if it was a boy or a girl and if they had said a name yet. Ducky informed them neither had been mentioned and that they were to give the couple an hour before storming the hospital. The team lasted all of ten minutes before scrambling for the elevators.

Ducky however had stopped them at the giftshop and that is were they spent another twenty minutes as each one of them picked out stuffed animals and balloons. Abby had her arms laden with stuffed animals, unable to pick just one for the new arrival. Jimmy was holding the ribbons to the five ballons they limited themselves too, while Tony, Ziva, and Ducky each had a stuffed animal they had picked out for their honorary nephew/niece and grandchild.

They reached the assigned room and Tony softly knocked. When he heard his boss calling them in, he opened the door and allowed everyone else to enter first, bringing up the rear of the small procession. He heard a collective sigh and aww from the ladies, and had to step away from Jimmy and the balloons to get a glimpse at Tim sitting in the bed, baby in his arms. The blue blanket giving him away.

"Yes a boy!"

"What scared it was going to be a girl DiNozzo?" Gibbs' voice was behind him.

"Honestly, a little Boss..." Tony turned to look at his boss and froze, in Gibbs' arms was another little bundle.. this one pink.

Ziva was quick to cover Abby's mouth before the other woman could squeal in excitement. Gibbs walked back from the bathroom and carefully sat on the edge of the bed next to Tim.

"So surprise twins?" Jimmy asked with a smile.

Tim shook his head. "No. We knew, just weren't telling."

"Sneaky Timmy." Abby had regained control of her excitement, even if she looked ready to bounce off the walls.

The stuffed animals were gathered on a chair, the balloons tied to the back of the chair before Tim handed over his blue bundle to Ziva, and Gibbs did the same with the pink one to Abby. Once everyone had a turn holding both babies, everyone looked at Tim and Gibbs, waiting for their names. Abby was once again holding the little girl while Tony still held the little boy.

"We would like to official introduce you to Caitlin Jennifer Gibbs and Samuel Anthony Gibbs." Tim smiled, watching his best friend hold his son.

Tony's head shot up and he looked at his boss and friend. A slow smile formed on his face as he looked back down at the baby in his arms, the baby that was partly named after him. "So what was the other name you two were thinking of, or was that to just mess with me?"

Tim laughed. "No, I wanted to name him Jackson but Jethro really loved the name Samuel."

Tony nodded before looking at Abby as the goth silently cried over the baby girl named for the two important women the team has lost. He loved that they were being honored like that.

"So if you knew you were having twins, did you know it was one of each?"

Gibbs shook his head as he wrapped an arm around Tim's shoulders. "We had two names picked for both. Jackson would have been the second boy had they both been, but his middle name would have been David." Gibbs nodded towards Ziva with a smile.

Ziva smiled back at the thought of her last name being used like that. "What if it were two girls?"

"Isabella Ann."

"That is cute too."

The family visited for only a little longer before handing the babies back over to their daddies and biding goodbye, knowing the now family of four needed their rest. Tony was the last one out the door as he watched Gibbs and McGee cuddle together, each holding one of the babies. He knew instantly they were going to be great parents.

Tim and the babies were released from the hospital the following day.


End file.
